


19. The sensation of falling as experienced in a dream.

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Flying, Gen, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: this is not from anything specific, i just figure the kind of stuff that happens when you travel with timelords must give you some freaky dreams.http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation





	19. The sensation of falling as experienced in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not from anything specific, i just figure the kind of stuff that happens when you travel with timelords must give you some freaky dreams.
> 
> http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation

Alison’s been in the vortex all this time, but never  _ looked out into it _ . Kaleidoscoping colours pulse and spin, like light effects in a club. Her grip on the TARDIS door loosens, she tumbles out, flops gently against the force field’s elastic ‘surface’, on the second bounce traverses it like jelly.

Is this space? Where no-one hears you scream? where you’ve seconds to live without oxygen? 

Apparently not: she floats, swims through the air, implausibly safe…

Gravity manifests; she plummets, air wrestling hair and clothes, only fire below—

Sirens scatter her impressions—

Eyes open to her bedroom and ringing phone.


End file.
